fyrewritersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 24
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 24 The next few months went very well for us. With my newfound power I took out spire after spire and we had gotten reports from all over the world where people were getting happier and more kind. It would seem that our efforts were paying off and Santuric were even finding more new apprentices to train than ever before so he soon had to move the new trainees to a new place away from the Hut. It would take some time to train them, but anyone we could find would do. Myself, I had grown a lot stronger. The fyre had been roaring within me and it seemed that no means of the Yce could stop me. Every single one of the people who had protected a spire had battled as if it meant the end of the world if they lost and every single one had been defeated. Each spire had contained information about any others within a certain range so it had been easy to find them, and now there was only one spire left to destroy, somewhere in the Canadian wilderness. The next few months went very bad for the Yce. Sup had failed and failed again to reach their chosen one in time as he went on his rampage all around the world, destroying their precious spires. Every time she had received word of an attack being underway, she had travelled there only to come too late. The spire had always been destroyed and its guardian was either dead or had run away. And if they weren’t enough, some kind of rebellion was starting in their breeding chambers deep beneath the Tower. When the annual search for ‘suitable’ subjects had been underway, the inspector had been captured and was now being held hostage. They had demanded their freedom in exchange for the inspector, but the Yce didn’t care much for any single soldier, so the conflict was in a stalemate. Sup could have gone in any time and wipe all of them out at any time but it would mean a great loss to them since it was their main source of minions. Not even if all soldiers turned sides right now and were punished by being turned would they get more minions. And Sup herself had a great deal of problems. A great fiery rage had been building inside of her, which was not suitable for someone who ought to be aligned with the Yce. Ever since that bastard chosen one had started winning, her rage had grown and her power had diminished which just helped make her even angrier. Now they were down to just down to their last transmitting spire in the Canadian wilderness and Sup was desperate to find some way to win. I stood beneath a snow covered pine, looking in at the light blue tent and tall white spire that stood here in the middle of the forest far away from everything. There was no movement in the camp, no one disturbing the snow covered ground. The heavy clouds that covered the sky overhead and the peaceful noise of a half-frozen creek nearby told noting of the violence that was inevitably going to happen. I took a final look around in between the snowy pines, there was no one to see, only the slight rustling of snow falling from branches. I closed my eyes for a moment, found my inner focus and felt the heat of my passion fill my body, culminating of actual flames igniting and covering my entire head as if it was flaming hair. I stepped out into the open and began my, now usual routine. I took care of the most important first while I still had the element of surprise. I drew my hands back to create a volley of Fyre, and when the inevitable moment of pure, blind passion that always came just before I Fyre’d, a chill surrounded me. Not the natural one that came with being in northern Canada, but a cold much more intense so it felt like it could chill your very soul. When my vision returned after the split second of blindness, my gaze was drawn from the spire reaching towards the sky, and on to a horde of minions that came from the direction where the tent had been a moment before. Without thinking, I turned and fyre’d the entire load on to the horde, completely vaporizing them. This would not have been a problem if I had not been hit hard in the side, a blow that knocked me to the ground. Small stars filled my vision for a moment, and I hurried to get to my feet. And there she was again, the girl Sup. She stood there breathing heavily, and looked at him with a vicious look, like nothing I’d seen before. “Don’t try to beat me, you can’t any longer.” I said but this only helped to make her angrier it seemed and so she ran at me, her face grimacing with rage. Her weapon of choice, the big hammer materialized from her suit and she swung it at me when she got close enough. But I had kept my cool, as much as you can with your head on fyre, and had easily blocked her blow but forcing her back with a blast of Fyre. She skidded to a halt, still on her feet and charged me again. This time she was prepared for another blast and nimbly dodged to one side as I tried to blast her away again, and I was only saved by my Vulkanadon cloak instinctively forming a shield to block her blow. My first thought was that this was gonna be bad as shields seemed to not matter to that hammer, but when I regained my balance, I was surprised to feel that I was not damaged at all. It seemed that her hammer had not passed my shield. But I had no time to ponder it, and Sup did not either it seemed as she was all over me again quickly. But this time I broadened my push and Sup was not able to dodge it, and she flew into the air and crashed violently into the spire which gave out a loud CRACK and then broke on the middle. I walked over to the broken spire where Sup lay dazed in the snow. This time I was to decide if the person on the ground below me was to live or die it would seem, just like she had a few months before. I raised my hand and a fyreball formed in it. She looked back at me, apparently only half aware of her impending doom. I felt an urge to end her right there, like I had done with quite a few others who were guarding the other spires. But something in me held back, something in her deep blue eyes that were now looking back at me with terror, kept my hand. So, simply acknowledging my victory, I dimmed the Fyre and Fyre’d my way back to the Hut to tell the news that all spires were now gone. Sup stayed back, lying alone in the snow while melted snow slowly dripped from scorched branches and the creek nearby kept its peaceful noise steady. Questions could be seen in the blue eyes of Sup, questions of why she was left alive and why she was now so weak where she had previously been ever so strong. Tears began filling her eyes and she banged her fist into the snow. “I’ve had ENOUGH now!” she said and then lightly turned into a mist and left the scene that had went from peaceful to a scene of war to peaceful again in less than a minute. And not long after the snow quickly filled the hole of melted snow where a hand had crushed it just a moment before. See also The Fyre Chronicles San Ting